maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop-motion Cartoon
Stop-motion cartoons are an animated thing to make the thing talk and walk on its own. Stop-motion cartoons from Season 1 [[Avaturd / CSiCarly|'Avaturd / CSiCarly']] *(Pumpkin Head Surgery) [[TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars|'TransBOREmores / Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *(MAD News Segment) [[2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime|'2012 Dalmatians / Grey's in Anime']] *(Trunk Joke) [[Star Blecch / uGlee|'Star Blecch / uGlee']] *(Caller ID) [[WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'WALL·E·NATOR / Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *(The Spatula) (Parody of the Bachelor) [[Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud|'Pirates of the Neverland: At Wit's End / Batman Family Feud']] *(MAD News Segment) [[Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore|'Cliffordfield / Big Time Rushmore']] *(Learn to READ) [[Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild|'Fantastic Megan Fox / MAD vs. Wild']] *(Fantastic Megan Fox, MAD's Security Cam Segment) (Parody of Fantastic Mr. Fox and Megan Fox) [[I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin|'I Love You, Iron Man / Ben 10 Franklin']] *(MAD News Segment, This Day in History Segment) [[Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Class of the Titans / Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *(MAD News Segment, Waterproof Laptop) [[S'UP / Mouse M.D.|'S'UP / Mouse M.D.']] *(MAD News Segment, Vampire Helper, MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[Da Grinchy Code / Duck|'Da Grinchy Code / Duck']] *(MAD News Segment, Big B-- JACOB!!!!) (Parody of Little Red Riding Hood and Jacob Black) [[Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth|'Snott Pilgrim vs. the Wonderful World of Disney / Malcolm in the Middle Earth']] *(MAD News Segment, Papers Gets Surrounded By Scissors) [[Pokémon Park / WWER|'Pokémon Park / WWER']] *(Fire Extinguisher Trapped and Fish Fighting) [[So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!|'So You Think You Can Train Your Dragon How to Dance / Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *(This Day in History Segment) [[The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess|'The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man|'The Buzz Identity / Two and a Half Man']] *(Number 2 and Mummy Thinks the Store is Closed) [[Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'Are You Karate Kidding Me? / The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *(Hen Wants to Sleep In) [[HOPS / Naru210|'HOPS / Naru210']] *(Astronaut Meets Swimmer) [[Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre|'Ko-Bee Movie / Law & Ogre']] *(Dummies for Dummies) (Parody of For Dummies Books) [[Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana|'Pooh Grit / Not a Fan a Montana']] *(Potato Says About the French Fry, "She’s Definitely Got Work Done!") [[The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'The Social Netjerk / Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time|'TwiGH School Musical / Avenger Time']] *(Fish Complaining About Worms) [[ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory|'ArTHOR / The Big Fang Theory']] *(Undercover Hand) [[Ribbitless / The Clawfice|'Ribbitless / The Clawfice']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[Force Code / Flammable|'Force Code / Flammable']] *(This Day in History Segment, Flammable) (Parody of Katy Perry's "Firework") Stop-motion cartoons from Season 2 [[RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine|'RiOa / Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine']] *(Tomato Dislikes Ketchup) [[Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent|'Super 80's / Captain America's Got Talent']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: This is the first time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *(Farmer Gets Milk for the Cow) [[Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian|'Pirates of the Pair of Tweens / Konan the Kardashian']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: Second time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It|'Fast Hive / Minute to Flynn It']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats|'Cowboys & Alien Force / ThunderLOLcats']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: Third time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: Fourth time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft|'X-Games: First Class / Criminal Minecraft']] *(MAD's Security Cam segment) [[Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy|'Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas / How I Met Your Mummy']] *(Kitchen Nightmares Before Christmas, VeggieTales from the Crypt) (Parody of Kitchen Nightmares and Tim Burton's the Nightmare Before Christmas, VeggieTales and Tales from the Crypt) [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *(SpongeWow! and Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Parody of SpongeBob SquarePants and ShamWow!) Note: Fifth time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear|'Money Ball Z / Green Care Bear']] *(Stunt Turkey) [[Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'Spy vs. Spy Kids / The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *(Spy vs. Spy and MAD's Security Cam Segment) Note: 'Sixth time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16|'Captain American't / My Supernatural Sweet 16]] *(Mouse Doesn't Want Cheese) (Spoof on Applebee's) [[FROST / Undercover Claus|'FROST / Undercover Claus']] *(Spy vs. Spy and MAD's Security Cam Segment) Note: Seventh time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue|'Twilight: Staking Dawn / Cookie Blue']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'WWe Bought a ZOO / 2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: Eighth time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious|'Dolphineas and Ferb Tale / VICTORious']] *(Pillsbury Dough Boy Conference) (Spoof on Pillsbury Dough Boy) [[My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'My Little War Horse / The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: Ninth time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For|'Al Pacino and the Chipmunks / That's What Super Friends Are For']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Real Veal / Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 10th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'Garfield of Dreams / I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] * Robots of Humanco [[The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman|'The Adventures of TaunTaun / Everybody Loves Rayman']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 11th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba|'Potions 11 / Moves Like Jabba']] *(MAD's Security Cam Segment) [[Addition Impossible / New Gill|'Addition Impossible / New Gill']] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: '12th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. [[iChronicle / Hulk Smash|'iChronicle / Hulk Smash]] *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: '13th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. Stop-motion cartoons from 'Season 3 'The Iron Giant Lady / Raising a New Hope' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: '''14th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. Yawn Carter / Franklin & Crash *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) '''Note: '''15th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. Battleship vs. Titanic / Jurassic Parks and Recreation *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) '''Note: 16th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Betty White & the Huntsman / Ancient Greek MythBusters' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 17th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'I Am Lorax / Modern Family Circus' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 18th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'This Means War Machine / iCharlie' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 19th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'The Mixed Martial Artist / Aquaman vs. Wild' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 20th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 21st time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Average-ers / Legend of Dora' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 22nd time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 23rd time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid Icarus / Adjustment Burro' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 24th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Taking Nemo / Once Upon a Toon' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 25th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Outtagascar / F·I·E·N·D·S' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 26th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'The Amazing Spider-Minaj / Go, Dragon Ball, Go!' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 27th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'FrankenWinnie / ParaMorgan' *(FrankenWinnie, Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Parody of Frankenweenie and Winnie the Pooh) Note: 28th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 29th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Total Recall Me Baby / The Asgardigans' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 30th time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey / PilGrimm' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 31st time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Here Comes the Doom / Brain Purge' *(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 32nd time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. 'Fantastic Four Christmases / Red & White Collar' **(Spy vs. Spy Segment) Note: 33rd time Spy vs. Spy was Stop-Motion. Trivia *In Season 1 and Season 2, some of the stop-motion cartoons are Spy vs. Spy segments. *Starting with Addition Impossible / New Gill, the stop-motion segments are currently Spy vs. Spy segments. Category:Cartoon segments Category:Cartoon Spoofs Category:Stop Motion Segments Category:Segments Category:Recurring Segments